Leafs of doors for objects such as houses, stores or production halls increasingly comprise devices which improve security or comfort, and the respective current operating state and actuation of which is monitored or actuated by monitoring or actuating devices arranged outside of the door, and which transmit operating state changes or signals potentially received by sensors to the monitoring or actuating devices.
An example thereof is an intrusion alarm control which is installed in a building and which communicates with devices provided on the door, for example, for opening, breakthrough, locking, sabotage or motor lock monitoring.
For transmitting corresponding signals and electric power between the monitoring device and the devices located on the door, the prior art describes multicore cables which are laid in a flexible manner and are frequently surrounded by a flexible metal tube for protection.
These cable transitions significantly affect the visual appearance. They can furthermore get pinched when closing the door leaf which can result in damage to the cables or even destruction of the cables. The cable transitions are moreover weak points with regard to manipulations, for which reason a so-called Z-wiring of sensors or contacts is also implemented in the cable transition.
DE 10 2004 017 341 A1 describes a hinge plate with an integrated transformer for contactless energy transmission. This hinge plate comprises a primary coil arranged in a frame hinge plate part and a secondary coil arranged in the leaf hinge plate part. An iron core that penetrates both coils and at the same time forms the hinge plate pin serves to magnetically couple the secondary coil to the primary coil, which coils are spaced apart from one another in the direction of the hinge axis.
Although contactless transmission of electrical energy and/or electrical signals between a wall and a door leaf fastened to this wall is principally possible with this arrangement, a continuous formation of this Z-wiring for this inductive energy and/or signal transmission is not possible and therefore affects sabotage protection.